burn after reading -love
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: collection of clique one shots for my own amusement, fic exchanges, and others. fic exchanges for: glittering moonlight, rachel (keepcalmandsparkle)
1. Dynamic Duo

**This is the fanfic exchange for one and only...GLITTERING MOONLIGHT! Congrats on all your awards and I hope you update Secrets soon! I love that story! (:**

**Prompts: Skittles, Bugs, Banana Slugs**

**Pairing: Massington**

* * *

_Dynamic Duo of the 21st Century_

Stay by Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko

Lucky by Jason Mraz Ft. Colbie Caillat

* * *

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean _

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

* * *

It's like that everyday for Derrick. Every time he takes a look at her. He tries to reach out to her, but ends up no where. She's in her own little world, one that revolves around her. She's the sun and everyone else is just another being, privileged to be in her solar system. He can never get to her, never figure her out. She's different then the rest. He needs to be with her, be her's. It's like an addiction. An addiction that he can't get rid of no matter how hard he tries.

She can't get out of his head. He tries to focus his mind on soccer, school, friends, family, anything. But only one word stays.

_Massie Block._

_The one Derrick Harrington can't quite reach._

* * *

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams _

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

* * *

Massie Block is known as the infamous alpha of OCD. She gets what she wants, when she wants it. She's got the power, looks, and money to have it all.

There's only one thing that stands in between her and complete happiness.

_Derrick Harrington._

Something about him intrigues her. He's in her reach, but not completely. They would make the perfect couple, so she's been told.

They both have the looks, money, power...but does he want to make Derrick Harrington and Massie Block an item?

It's one question she asks herself everyday, every time she sees him.

Every time she sees him laugh, smile, and frown.

_Could he be mine one day?_

* * *

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

* * *

Derrick Harrington can be a lot of things.

Funny, smart, and silly.

Depressed isn't one of those things.

Derrick is a fun loving boy, growing into a man, that shakes his butt.

The only person that can make Derrick depressed is Massie Block.

The one he truly loves.

But sometimes fate tells other wise.

Sometimes fate sets you in a different direction.

Sometimes fate tells you no.

* * *

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do._

* * *

Massie Block knew many things and one of them wasn't that Derrick Harrington loved her.

Massie Block was positive of many things but one of them wasn't that Derrick Harrington loved her.

Massie Block controlled many things and one of them wasn't Derrick Harrington and who he loved.

Massie and Derrick Harrington was a fantasy she would keep to herself because it would never happen.

Massie Block turning into Massie Harrington was something that only Massie could dream about.

Because only Massie saw the possibility.

But sometimes when you look at the stars, they have answers.

And those answers could lead you to happiness.

* * *

**OCD Soccer Field - Biarwood game **

**Saturday - 11:20 PM **

**No POV**

"Derrick is so cute!" Massie could hear the wannabes in back of her squealing about Derrick Harrington, the star goalie of the Tomahawks. He was a heartthrob at OCD and Westchester, and Massie's crush since, like, forever.

"Do you think that if I ask him out, he'll say yes?" Another girl asked, causing Massie to turn around.

"Hi!" Massie put on a fake smile and ignored the looks she got from the PC and the girls. "What are your names?"

"I'm Candy, this is Michi, and that's Lauren." The prettiest girl answered and pointed to each girl respectively when she said their names.

"You're Massie Block right?" Michi asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Who doesn't know who she is?" Lauren shoved Michi and gave Massie an apology smile.

"It's fine. Do you know why I'm talking to you right now?" Massie asked, her smile slowly disappearing.

"No, why?" Candy asked, her un plucked eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion and Massie swore she could see a faint mustache.

"Because, I think I see bugs crawling all over your stuff!" Massie pointed towards a pile of bags with her manicured finger and smiled in triumph as she saw them scream and dump their knock off designer bags in the trash along with whatever else was in it.

"What was that Mass?" Alicia leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Was it because they were talking about Derrington?"

"Yes and don't call him that, that is so last year." Massie snapped, than focused on the game again.

"Sorry..." Alicia mumbled, then turned to Dylan who was stuffing her face with hotdogs.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again." Massie ordered and Alicia sighed in relief. On her left, Kristen jumped up and screamed in joy.

"WE WON! OH YEAH!" Kristen was pumping her fist, along with other tomahawk fans.

"We won?" Dylan looked up in surprise, barely understandable with her mouthful of food.

"Yes! Derrick saved the ball and Cam kicked the winning shot!" Claire said with pride and glee.

"Really?" Massie asked, suddenly interested. "I'll be right back." Massie made her way down the bleachers and towards the soccer players. Massie decided that today was going to be the day when she told Derrick how she felt. As she got closer to the bundle of players shouting with glee, she stopped.

'_I can't do this..._' Massie started to go back when she saw the PC shaking their heads and gestured for her to go closer.

"Hey Block!" Massie froze when she heard Derrick's voice behind her. Massie rubbed her hands with her fingers and starting breathing heavily in and out, her hands were sweating and she was sure the rest of her body was going to as well.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Derrick..." Massie trailed off, turning around and forced a smile.

"What's up?" Derrick awkwardly asked, stuffing his pockets with his hands.

"Nothing much..." Massie glanced down at the ground. '_Gawd, this sounds like we're texting, but saying it out loud instead..._'

"So...did you did enjoy the game? Since we won, we're going to the championships!" Derrick started to get excited about soccer. "Did you hear that I'm going to meet David Beckham? It's going to be awesome!" Massie nodded and pursed her lips, not wanting to spoil Derrick's good mood.

"Really? That is so cool!" Massie faked, hoping that Derrick wouldn't notice. Derrick eyed her and smirked.

"You don't want to talk about soccer do you?" Derrick's smirk widened when Massie sheepishly nodded. "Eh, it's OK." There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until Derrick broke it again.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie?" Massie's mouth hung open and she felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"She's there. What time?" Massie closed her mouth and turned to Alicia, the one who had saved her, and gave her a grateful nod.

"Is 7:30 tonight good?" Derrick asked, breaking out into a smile.

"Totally...make sure there are skittles there!" Massie pointed out.

"What for?" Derrick asked, confused.

"You'll see." Massie winked and walked away, Alicia following her lead. Massie grinned, letting herself being shallowed into a group hug. She was back on the top, and hopefully, this time with Derrick at her side.

* * *

**Harrington Estate - Screening Room **

**Saturday - 7:15 PM **

**No POV**

"She wants skittles...what girl still eats candy? I remember her saying she doesn't eat candy! What do I do?" Derrick asked, partially guilty for sounding like a jerk and partially worried for what he should do.

"Claire." Cam simply stated. "Just get the skittles, gotta go, bye." Derrick stared at the blank screen for a while then put his phone back in his pocket.

"MINI! CAN YOU GET ME A BOWL OF SKITTLES?" Derrick yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring that he could have used the intercom.

"Sure, Mr. Harrington." Mini's thick accent came out of the intercom's speakers. Derrick put his hands together and put them behind his back, thinking about what he would say and do in order to charm Massie Block. The girl that got everything she wanted, when she wanted it, and Derrick couldn't tell if she wanted him.

'_How did I even get a date with her in the first place? **Is** this a date?_' Derrick asked himself, not acknowledging Mini when she came into the room, a red bowl filled with skittles in her hands.

'_What movie are we going to watch? What if she leaves because she doesn't like the movie?_' Derrick ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to block out the thoughts running through his head.

"No, don't think about that Derrick. You will have a great time and she will love you!" Derrick mumbled to himself, then glanced at his phone's clock. 7:25, time seems to go by faster when you stress about things...

_Five minutes later..._

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!" The doorbell to the Harrington Household rang out through the house and Derrick sat up, terrified.

'_She's going to love you, she's going to love you..._' Derrick repeated in his head as he walked towards the door, waving Mini off when he saw she was about to open the door.

"I got it, Mini. Can you make some popcorn for us? Thanks." Derrick flashed his million dollar smile and Mini flushed under his charm. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Hi Mass-Whoa! You look gorgeous!" Derrick exclaimed, looking Massie up and down, smirking when he noticed her blushing and giggling. It was true, Massie had on a pair of denim shorts that had lace detailing and a black and white Chanel shirt with a purple necklace around her neck. It wasn't her usual look, but she still looked flawless.

"You think so?" Massie stepped into the house, her Miu Miu sandals walking on the smooth marble floors.

"I know so." Derrick breathed into her ear. Massie tensed, but relaxed once she realized what had just happened, tonight was going perfectly, just like she had hoped.

"Thanks...what movie are we watching?" Massie asked as Derrick lead her towards the screening room.

"I have some ideas..." Derrick opened the door that lead into the dark screening room. Massie gasped at the room, reaching out her hand to touch the smooth velvet seats. "How about the Avengers? Or do you want a different movie?" Derrick held up a DVD that was labeled, 'THE AVENGERS" and Massie nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! I love that movie!" Massie clapped her hands and Derrick laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just find it funny when girls clap their hands for no reason." Massie dropped her hands at her sides.

"What are you talking about? I want to watch the Avengers and we are!" Massie protested.

"Oh, it's starting, come, let's sit." Derrick glanced back at the screen and gestured for Massie to come towards him. Massie smiled and speed walked towards him, when she sat down, she gulped. She didn't realize how close they were, and how he was moving closer. Derrick tried to subtly wrap his arm around her, but failed when she looked up at him.

"Did you bring the skittles?" Massie asked, not sure wether to snuggle closer to Derrick, or to stay where she was. Massie admitted to herself that this was the only time she would let her confidence go down the drain.

"Yeah, and there's popcorn." Derrick pointed to his other side and brought the bowls to Massie. "So, why'd you need skittles?"

"To eat, duh." Massie reached for the skittles, picked a purple one, then popped it in her mouth.

"You like skittles?" Derrick asked, amazed that a girl that constantly talked about not eating candy, was eating candy. "Since when?"

"Since, like, forever. I only eat them on special occasions." Massie picked up another one, but before she put it in her mouth, she smiled at Derrick.

"Cool." Was all Derrick could muster while he was staring into Massie's beautiful big amber eyes.

_About an hour and 15 minutes later at the fight scene at the end..._

"Ehmagawd!" Massie buried her face into Derrick's chest. It was the ending of the Avengers, and Tony Stark was fighting off the incoming alien warriors, or whatever they were. "Are the Avengers going to save the world?" Massie asked, not daring to look up at the screen.

"I though you wanted to see this movie?" Derrick chuckled, rubbing Massie's back.

"Well, yeah, but I always get scared at this part!" Massie confessed, waiting for Derrick to tease her.

"It's fine, no one gets hurt...well, expect for those weird things that Loki claims is his army." Derrick comforted her and she giggled when he said the unexpected, bringing her head up, meeting Derrick's eye level.

"You are so right..." Massie bit her lip when she realized how close her lips were to Derrick's and Derrick glanced down at her lips, licking his own.

"Mhmm..." Derrick leaned down and held out his hand to Massie's chin, bringing it upwards. Their lips meet and Massie sighed, she was in heaven, she could feel the sparks flying off of them. She ran her hands through his hair and he held her waist in his hands.

"BOOM!" An explosion on the screen interrupted their kiss.

"That was..." Massie started, breathing heavily, once they broke off the kiss.

"Amazing?" Derrick asked, still holding her and staring into her eyes once more.

"Totally." Massie responded, mesmerized by Derrick as well.

"Let's go outside, this movie is getting old." Derrick joked as he turned off the movie.

"'Kay..." Massie followed him out and they sat on a patch of grass where the glittering moonlight was like a spotlight, illuminating the two teenagers. **(A/N: haha like my little reference there? :P)**

"The stars look beautiful..." Derrick lay down and dragged Massie down with him, pointing at the night sky that was lined with shining stars.

"We never get stars like this." Massie grinned as she saw a shooting star fly across the sky and quickly closed her eyes.

'_I hope this, never ends..._' When she opened her eyes, she saw Derrick staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look unbelievably pretty in this light..."

"What light?"

"The moonlight."

"Oh, right." Massie sheepishly looked away, but Derrick brought her head to face him again.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Massie Block?" Massie inhaled sharply, not believing what had just happened.

"Of cour-AHHHH!" Massie jumped up and backed away from where she was lying.

"What? Are you OK?" Derrick asked, doing the same as Massie, wrapping his arms around her, as if to protect her from any harm.

"I-I-I think I saw a slug...a yellow slug." Massie trembled, trying to find the bug she had run away from.

"Oh, a banana slug? Don't worry, they're harmless." Derrick waved it off and made sure the patch of grass was safe again, but Massie hung back.

"How do you know what it was?" Massie asked, returning to her spot once she decided the abnormal bug was gone.

"I dunno...so is that a yes?" Derrick asked, changing the topic.

"Totally." Massie grinned, giving Derrick a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know, you almost woke up the neighborhood with that scream of yours." Derrick grinned, teasing Massie.

"Did not!" And it was right then and there, when Massie decided she **could** have Derrick and Derrick reached out and finally touched Massie's heart.

_They were_ **the **_dynamic_ _duo of the 21st century._

* * *

**So sorry that it took so long for me to update this, Glittering Moonlight! I hope you enjoyed this! **

**heart dreamsareinfinity **

**love is ∞...**


	2. Falling into Your Arms

**I know this is supposed to be for the May Day exchange...but I'm feeling kinda emotional right now, I felt the need to write this...so yeah (: Enjoy! They are in high school in this BTW! This was partially inspired by Fanficfantic's ALICIA AND DYLAN OUT, NEW GIRLS IN - go read it!**

* * *

_**The Dynamic Duo of the 21st Century (AU STORY)**_

_Verse 2: Falling in Your Arms _

_"I like staying on the ground better because I'm afraid of what will happen when I fall and there's no one to catch me..." -Massie Block_

Just give me a reason by P!NK ft. Nate Ruess

Turn me up by Carly Rae Jepsen

* * *

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim

* * *

They were supposed to be one and the same, in love, forever. Until that night when everything went wrong, by the hands of a certain jealous redhead. **(A/N: hint for the Reunion Show ;) read the last authors note for more info on this!)** The PC was supposed to be hosting the party of the season, and Derrick and Massie was OCD's couple of the year. You might be asking, what happened to Cam and Claire? Claire caught Cam cheating on her with Olivia Ryan at another party earlier that year and haven't spoken to each other since.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The crowd around Massie Block and Chris Abeley chanted, some pumping one hand and the other holding a drink, while others pumping both hands.

"Uh, I dunno, I have a boyfriend." Massie said, smoothing out her new Ralph Lauren white dress that made her look like a goddess. Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"It's probably best if we don't." Chris turned to the crowd, getting booed. They were playing truth or dare and Dylan had dared Chris to kiss Massie. She had disappeared after the crowd came, but no one was paying attention to her, they were too busy having fun with the Chris and Massie dilema.

"Aw, don't be a wimp, Chris!" Someone called out from the back of the crowd and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Maybe, maybe, we should." Massie whispered, so only Chris could hear her. He looked at her bewildered.

"We're both with someone else!" Chris exclaimed, protesting against Massie's wishes.

"It won't mean anything, besides, who said anything about it being on the lips?" Massie pointed out and Chris gave in, leaning towards her slightly. Massie took a deep breath, then leaned in as well. Massie went first and gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek, and he did the same.

"KISS ON THE LIPS! KISS ON THE LIPS!" Someone started chanting and everyone joined in, again.

"I think some of them are really drunk right now..." Massie said, scouring the crowd for the PC. "I'm going to go now..." Massie dashed away before Chris could say anything and she moved towards the kitchen, hoping to find one of the PC members.

"MASS! MASSIE? MASS?" Massie turned around, hearing her voice being called numerous times. Walking out into the hallway, she saw Alicia and Claire searching in every door before getting to the kitchen.

"What's the deal, girls?" Massie asked, her hands on her hips. Alicia looked at Claire, who looked at Massie, who glared at the both of them. "I _said_, what is going awn?" Massie brought up her manicured hand and brushed a couple locks of stray hair back. She had a golden headband on that matched the subtle golden tints in her dress, but it didn't do anything but look good in her hair. _  
_

"We found something..." Alicia started.

"That you might want to look at." Claire ended. Massie huffed and followed the two girls. Don't ask where Kristen Gregory is, because she's at home, grounded, missing the party of the season. She had complained, whined, everything she could do, but still couldn't come.

"Where's Dyl?" Massie asked, causally, not realizing how close she was to finding out.

"In here." Alicia and Claire had finally spotted at a closet and they signalled for Massie to be quiet and pressed their ears against the door.

"Oh, hmm, Derrick...ohh, that feels good!" Massie gasped when she heard Dylan's voice moan Derrick's name.

'Is that Derrick and Dylan in there?' Massie mouthed to the two girls that wanted to protect their alpha. Nodding their heads, Massie reached for the door, but Alicia stopped her.

'Wait, what if there's more?' Reluctantly, Massie hung back and continued to listen.

"I knew, you still, liked me, even after we broke up, Dyl." Massie's mouth dropped at Derrick's choppy sentence. It's true that Derrick and Dylan went out before Massie and Derrick did. Massie had only found out when they had broken up and Dylan came crying to her. She was on the verge of kicking Dylan out that day, but Dylan convinced her that it was nothing and she didn't see anything in Derrick.

'That slut lied to me!' Massie mouthed to Claire who sadly nodded in response. 'I'm going in there.' Massie glared at the door and Alicia and Claire shared a fearful look. Massie quickly fluffed her hair, ready to look picture perfect when she was going to break up with Derrick and Dylan. Alicia flung the door open to reveal a still clothed Derrick and Dylan, but they were a mess.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Massie faked a smile and clapped her hands together. "Congratulations on fooling me." Dylan meet all of the girls' eyes and Derrick looked down.

"It's nothing, it was a dare." Dylan said with pure confidence. "Just like how someone dared you and Chris to kiss?"

"What?" Derrick asked, letting go of Dylan. "Did you do it?" Massie waved her hand.

"Of course nawt. The crowd wanted something, but we only gave a air kiss on the cheek. I stayed loyal, but I come here to find this. Explain. Now." Massie's smile disappeared and she threw away the nice facade and brought out the interrogation card.

"I was just getting a drink when Dylan pulled me in here..." Derrick started but stopped when he saw Dylan's glare.

"Oh, so you're the one that started this? May I ask why?" Massie asked and Dylan looked at her back with smug written all over her face.

"Easy, because Derrick, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, loves me. Nawt you." Dylan smirked when Massie turned to Derrick who was standing close to Dylan and had his hand on her butt.

"Is this true, Derrick?" Massie asked, not needing the waterproof makeup anymore, because there were no tears.

"Ye-"

"Nevermind, I don't trust you." Massie held up a hand and cut him off. She partially didn't want to hear the answer, she was afraid of this happening. Everyone abandoning her for someone or something better.

"But you trust me?" Dylan asked, getting the hang of talking back to Massie, the supposedly ah-mazing alpha.

"Oh, no. But don't you remember? I know everything." Massie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiled when Dylan paled. They both knew what Massie was talking about. Her secret, the one that almost got her killed.

"What secret?" Alicia asked, innocently, giving Massie the chance to tell OCD's biggest gossip. Just as Dylan was about to protest, Massie spoke.

"Didn't you know? Dylan is mentally ill, and those trips, Marvelous Marvil episodes, or family time? Those were excuses to go to a rehab center. Marvelous Marvil was canceled because no one liked it." The words seemed to be like daggers, being thrown into Dylan's chest.

"Is there more?" Claire asked quietly, watching Dylan fall back a few steps and Derrick balanced her again.

"Oh, yes. Plenty more, shall I share or Dylan, do you want to?" Massie asked, grinning.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Derrick said when he finally let go of Dylan, finding his confidence. "You don't have to get even with her, just become friends again." Derrick pleaded and Massie almost felt sorry for him again.

"I don't play fair, I don't play to get even. I play to win. I always win, no matter how big the challenge." Massie's sharp words echoed throughout the fairly large closet and when it ended Derrick simply answered.

"Just because Dylan and I have found love in each other, doesn't mean you have to get revenge on her for it. I love _her_, not you. We're done."

* * *

All alone, here I am  
I don't know what i'm after  
Now that you're just a friend  
I can't call you and ask you  
And from the very first time I saw your face  
I knew I was satisfied  
You were talking so sweet, I had to taste  
I wish I never tried

* * *

The sunlight was so sweet, and it seemed to soak into Massie's body. She outstretched in her backyard where the grass was soft, not itchy and green, not brown. Her hair seemed to snake out around her and looked golden in the sunlight.

'_He loves her, not me...not me...not me...'_ Massie remembered the words that Derrick had said at her party a couple nights ago. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to get revenge.

"This isn't over, Dylan Marvil." Massie had found out that the next day, Dylan and Derrick had called it official and went somewhere in New York City. Alicia said they might have had sex already, but Massie was intent on making Derrick come back to her, leaving Dylan in the dust.

Massie had already called Dylan to tell her she was out. She seemed fine with being kicked out and it irked Massie, like she was losing her grip...

_Flashback to the day after the party..._

_Massie furiously picked up her iPhone and dailed Dylan's number, memorized from all the times she had called her. Massie had deleted both Dylan and Derrick's numbers, but Dylan's number seemed to be burned in her head. _

_"Hello?" Dylan raspy voice rang through the phone's mic and Massie glared at the floor. "Anybody there? Who is this?" Massie looked up, realizing that she needed to answer. _

_"It's Massie." _

_"What do you want?" _

_"This isn't the end, this is just the beginning. I'm going to make sure you cry so hard, you'll want to move out of the country." _

_"Who says you will?" _

_"I do, the PC does, and even you know it. Remember I hold all your secrets?" Massie smirked when there was no response. _

_"I know your secrets too." Dylan finally answered, her voice slightly shaky. _

_"Only to forget them in a matter of time. Mentally ill, remember?" Massie sing-songed with glee. _

_"You're right, this isn't the end. It's the beginning." Just as Dylan was about to hang up, Massie cleared her throat. _

_"BTW the fire is spreading already...point one Massie, point negative 10 for Dylan. You're officially the LBR of the century." And with that Massie hung up, smiling at the screen, proud that not a single tear had escaped. She had been so naive back in middle school, to let the rumors, fakes, and boys make her cry. She was a true alpha now, she had everything she wanted. Almost everything..._

_Another thought ran through her head. Dylan had already moved on. She had deleted her number and not recognized it. Dylan was already moving towards the future, leaving Massie behind in the past...and as fast as the thought came, it disappeared..._

_...leaving Massie to think...was it all worth it?_

_Because sooner or later, she knew that everyone would be in the present, and her in the past._

* * *

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

* * *

"Massie...Massie, wake up!" Massie yawned and opened her eyes to see her mom.

"What am I doing out here?"

"You fell asleep, now there's someone here important to talk to you." Kendra moved aside and walked into the house, leaving Massie with her unknown visitor.

"Hey Massie." Massie knew that voice. It was deep and caring, loving and attractive. It was James, her old boyfriend from London. They had broken up when Massie moved back to Westchester during Sophomore year.

"Oh, hi." Massie squeaked, and scolded herself for acting weak.

"What are you doing on the ground?" James asked, joining her.

"Oh, you know...thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff..." Massie trailed off and James took the hint and didn't press about the issue. Breaking the silence, he asked.

"Why do you like staying on the ground? Why not somewhere else?"

_"I like staying on the ground better because I'm afraid of what will happen when I fall and there's no one to catch me..." _

_"I'll catch you..." _

_"No, you won't. Because by the time I fall into your arms, I'll be knocked out, again." _

* * *

**Like? Hate? Tell me please! If you guys think you know what the hint is and how it has to do with the Reunion Show, then say so below! Please REVIEW and tell me if you think I should make this into a series of oneshots about Massington!**

**heart dreamsareinfinity**


	3. Beautiful on the Outside too

_June Exchange Fan-Fic for Rachel (KeepCalmandSparkle)_

_Prompts: "Beauty is only skin deep", French Manicures, Jimmy Choo Flip-flops, Frozen Yogurt _

_Pairings: Massington_

_Disclaimer: The clique does not belong to me, but Lisi Harrison (tear)_

* * *

**beautiful on the outside too**

**"beauty is only skin deep." derrick harrington**

**by: heart dreamsareinfinity (: **

**for keepcalmandsparkle**

* * *

"Oh, look. It's the loser, Massie Block." Dylan Marvil, the alpha of OCD, laughed as she watched the loser of the school walk by.

"Dyl, be nice..." Dylan's beta, Alicia Rivera, smirked. "We don't want to bring down her self-esteem even more!"

"Hey loser! Don't run away, we wanna have a talk with you." Dylan called out, and Massie stopped, terrified of what would happen.

"The bell rings in 15 minutes." The Delta, Kristen Gregory, informed Dylan and she waved it off.

"We have enough time...So Massie, who do you have your eyes on?" Dylan circled the brunette nerd like a hawk going after it's prey.

"Uh..." Massie's heart was beating a hundred times per second, and she was positive that everyone in the courtyard was watching her and Dylan.

"Well answer her, dork!" Claire Lyons, the vicious Gamma, demanded.

"Dyl...what's up!?" A charming voice from behind Massie called out, causing both Massie and Dylan to turn around.

"Derry! Come here!" Dylan squealed and ran up to Derrick Harrington, the heartthrob of the school, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this? The new edition of the Pretty Committee?" Derrick asked, pointing at Massie.

"M-me?" Massie stammered, surprised that the boy she had been admiring at from a distance for the past 2 years had noticed her.

"NO!" Dylan sharply said, her voice ringing out in the courtyard. "She, isn't pretty enough. Let alone popular or rich." Dylan composed herself and smirked at Massie.

"Besides, she doesn't have any alpha qualities." Alicia added, earning a good job look from Dylan.

"Totally true, I mean, look at her." Kristen confirmed.

"I am rich...my dad's your dad's boss." Massie quietly answered, trying to stand up for herself.

"Excuse me? Did you just say-" Kristen started to say, but Dylan cut her off.

"That you're richer than me?" Dylan look enraged and left Derrick's side.

"Of course she's not richer than you, Dyl. Look at her clothes! Total knockoffs." Claire confirmed and the crowd forming around them murmured in agreement.

"Listen, and listen good. You are nothing in my kingdom, you are nothing but a pheasant trying to become a queen. Well, news flash! I'm the queen, and I always will. Everything around here is mine. Including you, now i suggest you take that back, or you will be more than nothing." Dylan's emerald eyes seem to glow in hatred and the rest of the her clique mirrored her glare.

"No." Massie quietly said, then shallowed. "No. I will nawt take it back." Massie said louder. "Because it's true." Massie spun around and fought her way through the crowd, running towards the school building.

"What? Did she just say...No?" Alicia started to say, not believing what had happened in front of her moments ago.

"Yes, and she's going to pay. Frozen Yogurt Shop, after school." Dylan grabbed a stunned Derrick and pulled him towards his car, probably to make out.

* * *

**MASSIE POV**

I couldn't believe I had said no, to Dylan Marvil. The alpha of this school, the queen of this kingdom, and a child celebrity. I believed every word that she had said, I was going to regret saying no. She was going to make my life a living hell. No, worse. I don't know what's worse then hell, because I'm already living it. I wasn't like most rich teenage girls, most of my kind are popular, beautiful, and stylish. All those words that should of defined me, didn't. I was the complete opposite. I had no friends, was at the bottom of the social pyramid, and I shopped at the thrift shop. I wore glasses, and my phone never got texts...until now.

**RedheadedQueen: loser, die. **

**Holaagurl: dont u wish u had friends 2 stand up 4 u? ha good luck with that**

**Sexysportsbabe: go back to the freak world you came from**

**Clairebear: dont u ever wish u cud be us? i kno i wud.**

**Hotzboy: leave Alicia and the PC alone beyotch**

**Camfisher: stop talking to Claire u freak**

**Kemphurlaaay: ur ruining perfection by being near the PC**

**ChrisPlovert: ugly freak**

**Derrington: go away and get out of our lives!**

The last one stung. Derrick Harrington was my dream, he was my everything. No matter what I did, what he did, we would always be separate, different. He had it all, a girlfriend, looks, talent, money, and brains. I barely had half of that. People would glance at me and look right through me, but when people look at him, they swoon or call out his name. I wanted to be his, and me, his. But no matter how hard I wished, begged, prayed, dreamed, I would never be his.

We were two different people, different lives, different goals. Ones that I convinced myself, could never be together.

* * *

_Everybody wants it _

_I'm about to give it to you_

_Got a supermodel strut _

_Can tear the party up_

_Turn the music to the max_

_'Till you can't get enough_

**_~Fashion Show by Cory_ Lee~**

* * *

Dylan Marvil smirked as she walked down the hallway, receiving envious glares from the girls, and guys, looking her up and down. Dylan looked behind her to see her clique following faithfully after her.

"Dan, take us to Yogurt Land." Dylan climbed into the limo, and her clique hurriedly did the same.

"What are we going to do about that loser, Massie Block?" Claire Lyons asked, disgusted by just saying her name.

"Oh! We should do a public humiliation!" Alicia suggested, her eyes lighted with an evil joy.

"Good idea, but how are we going to humiliate her?" Kristen asked, watching Dylan out of the corner of her eye.

"Dyl?" Alicia asked, turning towards her alpha, who was staring out the window.

"I'm thinking." Dylan snapped and continued to look out the window. "I got it!"

Dylan and the Pretty Committee leaned in and smirked as they planned their attack on Massie Block, loser of the century.

* * *

**Redheadedqueen: yogurt land. now. **

**Massiekur: y?**

**Redheadedqueen: im surprised u have an IM...and now. **

**Massiekur: be there in 5.**

Massie groaned as she picked herself up from her computer and grabbed her worn out Marc Jacobs tote bag and sunglasses. Believe it or not, but before OCD, Massie had friends. Ones that were kind, loving, and funny. But where did they go? Gone. Left Massie once they found out (courtesy of Dylan and the PC) she was a loser.

"Mom?" Massie climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where her mom was reading a magazine. "Can Isaac take me to Yogurt Land? I'm meeting some new...friends." Massie's mom looked up and blinked slowly.

"Of course honey!" Kendra, Massie's mom, broke out into a smile. "I'm so happy for you! You can go shopping afterwards too, if you'd like!"

"Maybe...bye mom!" Massie sighed in relief, her mom had bought her lie. Things had been tough on Massie for the past couple years, but she had pulled through. Once she got outside and in the car, she could feel beads of sweat forming on her hands.

"Miss. Mazzie? We are here." Isaac, Massie's driver, had a slight accent and snapped Massie out of her daze.

"Oh, right, thanks Isaac." Massie slowly exited the car and walked into the pink yogurt land shop. The squeaking of her Jimmy Choo flip-flops seemed to be the only noise as the whole shop silenced.

"Massie. Come here." Dylan faked a smile and patted the seat next to her. Massie glanced around the shop as she walked closer to the 'popular' table.

"Hi..." Massie sat down on the purple chair next to Dylan and Alicia. Next to Dylan was Derrick, then Cam, and then Claire. On the other side was Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, Chris, and Josh. "...What's up?"

"Can I have you attention everyone?" Dylan stood up on her steady chair and clapped her hands twice. It seemed like the whole school was here, and all eyes were on Massie and Dylan. "If you don't this girl sitting here, this is Massie Block. The Pretty Committee and myself would like to share some facts about her with you." Massie's eyes widened as she heard what Dylan had said. She tried to get up, but a french manicured hand sat her down again.

"Move, and I will have the boys tackle you." A sharp, Alicia Rivera, voice whispered into her ear.

"What are these secrets you ask?" Claire asked, standing up. Massie gulped, nervous to find out what 'secrets' they knew about her.

"Massie Block isn't who she says she is." Kristen answered, standing up as well.

"She had plastic surgery, everywhere. This is not what she really looks like. Not at all." Dylan smirked as she saw the students in the store whispered and point at Massie.

"That is so nawt true!" Massie yelled, but she only earned more looks from the people around her.

"So, what does she really look like?" Alicia asked, her eyes lighting up with humor. "Claire?" Everybody turned to Claire who started handing out pictures.

"Massie really looks like this." Claire held up a picture of an LBR Massie had never seen before with pimples all over her face, braces on her ugly, yellow teeth, and a unibrow.

"She's so ugly!" A random person called out from the back and every laughed and agreed.

"I NEVER EVEN SAW THIS PERSON BEFORE! THEY'RE LYING! STOP! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" Massie yelled, on the verge of tears, turning to Dylan, she whispered. "Why keep going? You already got me."

"I'm not finished with you yet, loser." Dylan snarled, then smiled again as she revealed the last secret. "And lastly, Miss. Block has been stealing clothes from stores because her family's broke! She's on a scholarship at OCD, but what will happen when Principal Burns finds out about this?"

"I'm out." Massie couldn't control herself anymore, she was a crying wreck.

"Run, like you always have!" Claire called after her and Massie could hear the mocking sounds of their palms high-fiving.

"Dylan, don't you think that was too far?" Derrick asked, standing up as he watched Massie run towards the park across the street.

"No, I don't. Why?" Dylan asked, sweetly.

"You know those things aren't true." Derrick said, walking towards the door. "We're done, Dylan Marvil. Don't contact me again." Derrick shook his head one last time as he ran out of the shop, leaving a stunned PC, Dylan, and Yogurt shop.

"He didn't mean it, he so didn't mean it." Dylan assured the crowd who seemed to be looking at her now. "He didn't mean it right?" Dylan asked Alicia, who sent her a sorry look. Meanwhile, Derrick was still chasing after Massie.

"Massie! Come back!" Derrick called after the brunette, who was no doubt crying.

"What? Did you come here to take me back there so she can humiliate me even more?!" Massie asked, turning around, stopping both of them.

"No, I broke up with her." Derrick answered quietly.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. But at least she's prettier than me. Apparently, I have acne, a unibrow, and braces." Massie said, the tears slowly going away.

"Beauty is only skin deep." Derrick said, smirking.

"What's that mean?" Massie asked, bringing her hands to her hips.

"It means, you're beautiful." Derrick smiled, looking up at the treetops above them.

"Thanks, but I'm not. I'm also broke and a thief as well." Massie joked.

"No, you're not. You're, as Dylan would say, alpha material. I say show OCD what you're made of." Derrick said, holding out his hand for Massie to hold.

"Maybe I will, may I have this dance?" Massie asked as she took Derrick's hand.

"My pleasure, madam." Derrick bowed and Massie giggled as she curtsied. Coming close, they put their other hand around the other, rocking back in forth. Occupied by the other's smiling face. And slowly, they both started to fall in love.

'I guess dreams and fantasies do come true.' Massie thought to herself as she put her head on Derrick's shoulder, realizing her dream would come true, eventually.

* * *

**ATTENTION! IF U LOVE SHE'S THE MAN, THEN GO READ THE STORY: FRIENDS CLOSE, ENEMIES CLOSER BY INDIGO FROG! I highly suggest you read it! I loved it, and I think you will too! This girl has 14 chapters (when I wrote this, idk if she updated) and only, like, 5 reviews for such an ah-mazing story! We need to change that! So please go and read it! It would mean so much to me, and indigo frog, who has put commitment into this story that isn't getting attention ): and has worked hard on this story! People NEED to read it and see how good it is! SO DO IT AND READ HER STORY!**

* * *

**So this oneshot was for Rachel (keepcalmandsparkle)! I'm so sorry I didn't post this earlier but I had technical difficulties...but here it is! Hope it didn't suck too much...enjoy your summer guys! btw sorry if theres a lot of errors...**

**heart, dreamsareinfinity**


End file.
